


highschool quest

by thunderylee



Category: KAT-TUN (Band), Kis-My-Ft2 (Band)
Genre: (underage) ageplay, Canon Universe, M/M, Oral Fixation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Prostitution Roleplay, Shaving, Vehicular, minor Bloodplay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-11
Updated: 2012-09-11
Packaged: 2019-01-18 16:50:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12392139
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thunderylee/pseuds/thunderylee
Summary: Koki and Taipi catch up.





	highschool quest

**Author's Note:**

> reposted from agck. written with ayamehadouken for kink bingo (single line: see tags).

“Hey senpai, look what still fits,” Taisuke says, strolling up to Koki in his school uniform from Misaki Number One!!, and Koki gulps.

“Oh, would you look at the time,” Ueda mutters from somewhere in the vast distance, and Kame doesn’t even bother to stifle his laugh as the other members of the group suddenly make themselves scarce. Koki is pretty sure it’s Nakamaru who claps him on the shoulder as he walks by, because someone _else_ swats him on the ass and that has to be Taguchi.

“Um,” Koki says eloquently, faced with a slightly older version of his one of his tamer fantasies, at least as far as content goes. Taisuke still looks young, anyway, especially when he lets his hair hang down without any fluff and blinks down at Koki with those gorgeous single-lidded eyes.

“I missed you, senpai,” Taisuke says, then licks his lips in devious thought. “I know you said I’m too young, but I just can’t stay away from you.”

Oh, Koki thinks. _Oh_.

He can get on board with this. His tongue seems to be stuck to the roof of his mouth, and Koki simply nods, still a little dumbstruck. That doesn’t seem to bother Taisuke though, and he steps closer to Koki, crowding him a bit as he slides an arm around Koki’s.

The room seems to have gotten warmer, and Koki still can’t make words as Taisuke continues to speak.

“Senpai, since it’s been so long since we’ve seen each other, let’s catch up at your place.”

Perhaps it would be best to take this somewhere less at work, and Koki finally clears his throat. “Y-yeah,” he manages to stutter out.

They’re only two years apart in age, but somehow it feels like ten with the way Taisuke’s hanging onto Koki’s arm as he more or less drags him to Koki’s car. Koki didn’t even know Taisuke _remembered_ about this—with both of their groups touring together for so long, the topic of adult things came up more often than not, usually involving alcohol—and the fact that it’s _Taisuke_ coupled with that uniform and those innocent eyes that are anything but…

Koki has a rough time sitting in his driver’s seat, settling back and trying to concentrate on the road as he heads towards his own neighborhood. The filthy gangster music bumping through the speakers doesn’t help much, American men rapping about ass and sex and using dirty English words both of them know quite well.

“Hey, senpai,” Taisuke says again, and Koki can hear the innuendo in his voice. “The bullies at school keep taking my money, and I need to pay for my club dues. Is there any way you can lend me some…or maybe I can earn it?”

Koki prides himself on not jerking the wheel when he feels Taisuke’s smooth fingers on his leg, moving up to where he’s obviously not opposed to any of this, and his next decision is whether to find an inconspicuous place to park or just let it happen while he drives. Sadly, the fingers back off and makes Koki’s decision for him. He can’t hold back his disappointed noise, and the tips of his ears burn at Taisuke’s knowing laughter.

“I think we could work something out,” Koki manages, willing the trip to be over faster rather than slower.

He grips the wheel harder, knuckles going white as he sees a mostly-empty parking lot. It’s early evening, so it isn’t as sunny but the streetlights have yet to blink on. Koki pulls into the darkest, farthest from the street corner spot. He leans his head against the steering wheel for a second, jolting when his fingers brush against Taisuke’s as they both put the car in park.

Before he knows it, Taisuke is leaning across the console, sneaky fingers unbuckling his seat belt. Koki’s pressed against the driver’s side window, and Taisuke is still stretching across his lap. Unfortunately he’s avoiding where Koki most wants to be touched, though.

“Senpai,” he practically purrs against his ear, followed by a flick of his tongue.

That would’ve gotten Koki hard if he hadn’t already been in that state; as it is, Koki is pretty sure it’s a lack of oxygen due to his raging boner that’s got him feeling light-headed. Finally fingers drag along the zipper of his jeans and pulls them open.

“Mm, senpai is big,” Taisuke whispers, looking up at Koki with big eyes as he lowers Koki’s pants and underwear enough to expose his cock without touching it. “I don’t know if it will fit in my mouth. I haven’t done this before.”

Koki wants to laugh, because Fujigaya Taisuke is the last person who should be saying that, but he’s so full of heat from the roleplay and the promising blowjob that he just threads his fingers through Fujigaya’s soft product-free hair and urges him down. “You can do it, I know you can.”

“If senpai thinks so…” Taisuke makes a big show of licking his lips before leaning down, barely flicking his tongue on the head and jerking when it tries to jump into his mouth. “How do I do it?”

Groaning, Koki pushes his head down more, ignoring the way he fakes a choke. “Just pretend it’s a lollipop. You like those, right?”

Taisuke makes an affirmative noise as he takes Koki all the way in, much further than any inexperienced person should, then pulls off to lick the entire length and head. It’s sloppy and noisy and so, so hot, and Koki makes fists out of both hands to keep from coming right in Taisuke’s face.

Koki’s pretty sure his fingernails are leaving deep crescent marks in his palms, but he doesn’t really care about that right now. Taisuke’s mouth is on him again, slurping him down.

“Shit,” Koki gasps. Taisuke is teasing that spot under his head that makes him want to thrust up without stopping. “I’m really close.”

Taisuke pulls back and wipes the back of his hand across his mouth. “But senpai, I _have_ to do this right.” He pauses, eyes hooded, and continues. “Besides, by the time we get back to your place, you’ll be ready to go again, right?”

“With your mouth? Absolutely.” Koki reaches down to run his thumb along Taisuke’s full bottom lip, which instantly moves to suck it in. “Mm, Taipi, do that on me.”

Taisuke pushes Koki’s thumb out of his mouth with his tongue and lowers his head again, eyes locked with Koki’s as he wraps his lips around the head of Koki’s cock and slowly moves down. He makes it about halfway before pulling back, tonguing the slit and Koki’s eyes roll back into his head as his fingers tighten in Taisuke’s hair.

“Faster,” Koki gasps, and Taisuke hums as he complies. “That’s a good kouhai.”

Something flashes in Taisuke’s eyes and Koki instantly knows that the younger man enjoys this type of roleplay as much as he does. There’s some truth to it, since Koki really is his senpai and Taisuke really does love to be praised; it also helps that Koki remembers when Taisuke was sixteen, and he hasn’t changed much in the face.

( _“I’ve always wanted to be the seme in those yaoi mangas,” Koki confesses after entirely too much Jack Daniels, and the other members of KAT-TUN and Kisumai laugh at him because he’s the second smallest of both groups._

“It’s okay,” Taisuke says from behind him, leaning back to look at him upside-down over his shoulder. “I’ve always wanted to be a prostitute.”

“You practically are one,” Kitayama mutters from next to them, and Taisuke barely misses kicking him in the face.)

The memory flashes back to the front of Koki’s mind like it was yesterday, despite being at least three years ago, and he forces his eyes to stay open as his cock slides in and out of Taisuke’s mouth.

“I could pay you to do this for me,” he says in a low voice, “and a lot more. You’d be like my own private hooker.”

Taisuke’s moan is finally what does him in, slurping him down as he comes hard into his mouth.

Koki blacks out for a second, breath wheezing as he tries to recover. Taisuke looks contented, like the cat that’s gotten the cream and Koki tries to stop thinking along those lines. It doesn’t help _at all_ that Taisuke’s lapping at him to clean him up before he tucks Koki back into his underwear and jeans.

Taisuke sits up, a serene smile on his face as he licks his lips. He’s silent as he buckles Koki’s seat belt back into place, waiting until he’s buckled himself up again. “Senpai, that really would help me out with everything,” he says.

It seems to be safe for Koki to drive again; his breathing has returned to normal and he doesn’t feel as light-headed. He eases the car back into drive and they continue to head to his place. Unfortunately, Taisuke’s decided to keep his hands to himself, and Koki tries not to dwell on it.

Instead he thinks about what to do with Taisuke when they get back to his place. Taisuke has suddenly gone shy, lingering in the doorway like he’s never been here before, and finally leans down to pet Koki’s zoo of animals as they rush to greet the pair of them. He’s really acting like a kid, which makes Koki forget that Taisuke is actually bigger than him as he watches from the kitchen.

“Want something to drink?” he asks casually, like this is just a regular evening hanging out for them and Taisuke hadn’t just sucked him off in his car.

“Senpai,” Taisuke says with a giggle as he straightens up. “I’m not old enough to drink. I’m not even old enough to stay out late.”

_Oh_. Koki eyes him, watching him fumble with the chain of his wallet, and Koki considers binding his wrists with it. First things first, and Koki puts one foot in front of the other until he’s grabbed Taisuke by the waist and pinned him against the door, pressing their lips together and wasting no time licking his way into Taisuke’s mouth.

Taisuke shudders in his hold, and Koki firmly believes that’s real. He’s slouching to appear smaller, responding to Koki’s kiss completely passively, which turns Koki on even more. He’s making this cute mewling sound in the back of his throat until it starts to sound like a whine.

“What?” Koki asks, pulling away only enough to speak. “It’s okay, nobody has to know.”

“It’s not that…” Taisuke says slowly, bringing his hand up to his upper lip. “Senpai’s mustache hurts.”

Koki frowns. “I didn’t shave this morning, I’m sorry.”

“I could do it for you,” Taisuke offers, and Koki watches his eyes darken at the thought. “I’m really good at it, even though I don’t really need to do it myself yet.”

Koki pauses, letting that sink in. Just the thought of letting _anyone_ that close to his neck with anything sharp sends a jolt through his stomach, and not long after that, his dick twitches.

“You mean like, right now?” Koki asks, trying to sound nonchalant. He knows he fails at it when Taisuke smirks for a second before nodding.

Koki leads him to his bathroom, even though the other already knows his way around. Once there, he sets out his razor and shaving cream and takes a seat on the closed toilet lid. Taisuke makes a big show of lathering up Koki’s face, using his fingertips to smear the cream more delicately than anyone normally would, and it feels nice. Nice in the way that has him pressing his legs closer together.

“Don’t move, senpai.” Taisuke’s eyes are intense, staring down at him as he gently angles Koki’s face. “Wouldn’t want to cut you.”

The way he says it is almost sarcastic, like that turning point in a horror movie right before someone gets slashed, and Koki wonders if Taisuke can feel his heart beating in his throat. The first swipe is clean, along the right side of his jaw, and Koki finds a certain luxury in having someone else shave him.

He remains still while Taisuke carries on, above his lip and on the other side of his jaw. The scrapes of the blade against his skin are the only sounds other than their breathing, each one leaving Koki feeling more helpless. This isn’t the way this was supposed to go; Taisuke was supposed to be the helpless one. Now he’s the one with a blade to Koki’s face.

His chin is pushed up and Koki gulps, but he can tell Taisuke is being super careful around his throat and doesn’t even notice he’s been nicked until Taisuke swears and tosses the razor into the sink with a loud clank.

“Shit, sorry,” he’s hissing, sucking his lip into his mouth like Koki’s going to punch him, and Koki has no idea if he’s still in character or not. “It’s not that bad. Do you have any of those little band-aids?”

“Use your tongue.”

The words come out before Koki fully processes them, but Taisuke’s sharp intake of breath tells him that it was the right way to go. One finger slides up the side of his neck, and Taisuke raises it to his lips for a quick taste. Then he’s leaning over Koki, hands holding him in place. Koki holds his breath, letting it out as a gasp when he feels Taisuke’s tongue following the path his finger had just taken.

Koki expects that to be the end of it, but he’s surprised when Taisuke properly closes his lips over the cut and barely sucks at it. Taisuke withdraws, but only long enough to reposition Koki’s face. He moans a little in the back of his throat as Taisuke finally presses their lips together; Koki can taste the faintest hint of his own blood, a metallic tang.

“Much better, senpai,” Taisuke whispers against Koki’s lips, and he pulls away to inspect his handiwork. Koki’s not sure why he blushes over it, but Taisuke has the good grace not to call him on it. “Can I see your room now?”

“Yeah,” Koki says, his voice nearly breathless as he looks into Taisuke’s mischievous face. “Yeah, come on.”

He’s the one who drags Taisuke down the hall, all the way into his bedroom, but he stops in the doorway to watch Taisuke flop onto his bed, loosening his collar and looking every bit like the innocent schoolboy he’s supposed to be.

“Senpai,” Taisuke says cutely, patting the space next to him, and Koki pounces. He’s not gentle by any means, crashing his mouth to Taisuke’s, and Taisuke stretches out underneath him, letting Koki lead their kiss as he lifts his fingers to trace along the smooth jaw he’d just shaved.

While Taisuke’s hands are otherwise occupied, Koki takes the opportunity to help him get undressed. He supports his weight above the other with one hand while the other deftly pops open the buttons on Taisuke’s shirt. It doesn’t take very long at all; Taisuke’s shirt is open, tie loose, and Koki’s about to try and slide his hand inside his trousers.

That earns a little whimper and Koki pulls back, concerned. “What is it?”

“It’s just…I haven’t done this before, senpai.”

Koki knows good and well that this is another thing that Taisuke _has_ done before, but it doesn’t stop him from nearly choking on a moan.

“It’s okay,” he whispers, bringing his other hand to cup Taisuke’s face. “Senpai will be gentle.”

Taisuke nods firmly, smiling, and god it looks so real. Right now, underneath him, Taisuke really does look like an inexperienced high school kid looking for ‘guidance’.

“If you want me to pay you,” Koki says, fairly certain it’s his words making Taisuke arch more than his fingers wrapping around his cock, “you’ll have to learn how to please me.”

“Teach me,” Taisuke gasps, hips rocking up in Koki’s hand like he can’t control it, and maybe he can’t.

“I will,” Koki murmurs, pulling back to urge Taisuke to shrug out of his shirt as he pulls his pants and underwear off. Once that’s accomplished, Koki sits back on his knees. He idly strokes himself as he takes in the sight; Taisuke’s flushed and panting and somehow managing to look almost virginal.

Taisuke looks away, pretending to be too shy to face Koki, and Koki gently cups his chin. “First things first. I want you to keep your eyes open. Otherwise you can’t see what I like best.” He gets a nod in response, and Koki can’t help smiling down at him. “That’s good.”

Koki takes a moment to strip off his own shirt and lean across Taisuke as he grabs the lube from his nightstand. He coats his fingers, Taisuke’s gaze following his every movement. “I like things slippery,” he says and then gently spreads Taisuke’s legs apart.

“Embarrassing,” Taisuke mumbles, but his body betrays him as it rolls up into Koki’s touch.

“Do you think you can do it?” Koki asks, urging one of Taisuke’s hands away from where it’s clutching onto the sheets and rubbing some lube onto his fingers. “It’ll feel really good, I promise.”

“O-okay,” Taisuke says slowly, biting his lip as he shakily brings his hand between his legs. His face is tinted red, more likely from arousal than a shy blush, but it’s easy to pretend. Koki leans over him, hands running all over his smooth torso, one of them ending up around Taisuke’s cock that practically jumps into his hold. “ _Oh_.”

“Open up for me, Taipi,” Koki whispers, eyes locked on where Taisuke’s fingers disappear into his body one by one. It’s way too fast to be realistic but at this point Koki can’t bring himself to mind, especially when Taisuke throws his head back on Koki’s pillow with a long, deep moan.

“Want you,” he mumbles, nuzzling his face along Koki’s shoulder.

“You ready?” Koki asks, still running his hands everywhere he can reach. Taisuke bites his lip and nods, and Koki gently pulls his hands away.

Koki slicks Taisuke’s fingers again, and guides them to wrap around his cock. “Remember, I like it slick.” He gasps as Taisuke tentatively strokes him, and Koki has to fist the sheets in his grasp to keep himself from thrusting against the touch.

He can’t wait anymore, and he pushes Taisuke’s hands away. “Spread your legs some more for me.”

“ _Senpai_ ,” Taisuke moans, looping his arms under his knees as he pulls them to his chest, and Koki takes a second to admire the gorgeous picture of debauchery before him.

Koki leans over him, pressing their lips together and kissing away Taisuke’s whimpers. He positions the head of his cock right at Taisuke’s stretched hole and feels him jump, taking advantage of the gasp to push in. “Relax, Taipi,” he mumbles into their kiss. “You’re doing great.”

He gets in all the way and pauses, groaning at the way Taisuke’s body squeezes him encouragingly. Taisuke can’t control this part, he knows, but Koki’s own mind is so blurred between fantasy and reality that he’s not really focusing on the details anymore.

“Fuck me, senpai,” Taisuke says in a small voice, and Koki starts to thrust.

He tries to go slow, but Taisuke’s so hot and slick and still a little tight, and Koki can’t resist speeding up. Taisuke’s little whimpers and moans egg him on, and Koki doesn’t know if he can keep his orgasm at bay for very long.

“Senpai,” Taisuke says, “please touch me.”

Koki shakily wraps a hand around Taisuke’s cock. He’s already leaking precome and his muscles are fluttering around Koki, and it’s hard to coordinate a rhythm at first. Koki swipes his thumb across the wetness at the tip, teasingly. He’s determined to last longer, and he jerks Taisuke faster.

“Come for me,” Koki hisses, and Taisuke arches like he’d just been waiting for the command, spilling over Koki’s fingers with a low moan.

“ _Koki_ ,” Taisuke breathes, speaking Koki’s name for the first time, and that’s what inevitably gets Koki off, pounding deep into Taisuke until he doesn’t have anything left to give.

“Ah, I finished so fast,” Taisuke says breathlessly, trying to pout through the big smile on his face. “Maybe I’ll have more control when I get older.”

“You are such a freak,” Koki mumbles, incapable of keeping up any kind of act anymore, and Taisuke laughs as he stretches out beneath him.

“That’s worth at least dinner, don’t you think?” Taisuke asks with a nudge. “Maybe dessert? Something shiny and pretty?”

“You would be the worst prostitute ever,” Koki says, squirming as Taisuke mouths at his ear.

“Or the _best_ ,” Taisuke amends, sucking along Koki’s still tingling jaw, and Koki can’t find it in himself to argue.


End file.
